The present invention relates to an improvement in a wheelchair.
A conventional wheelchair has a large wheel track of about 620 mm. Therefore, it cannot pass through a narrow aisle e.g. in an airplane. A handicapped person in such a wheelchair has to be taken on or off board on a helper's back.
An object of the present invention is to provide a wheelchair which can pass through a narrow aisle in an airplane and has the required stability for travelling.
In accordance with the present invention, the width of the frame and that between the auxiliary wheels are narrow enough to pass through such an aisle and the main wheels having a large track for stability are removably mounted.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description taken with reference to the accompanying drawings.